The Future of Satoru & Haruhi
by DannyEmory
Summary: (DISCONTINUED!)-Haruhi was always nice to Satoru Tanaka. Satoru have this feeling that he's in love with Haruhi. So Satoru and Haruhi starts thinking about their future together. Satoru X Haruhi, Ichigo X Nagato & Panzer X Mikuru. Rated T for language and mild suggestive theme.
1. Chapter 1: Haruhi, always nice?

After school, the SOS brigade were doing some work. As their leader, Haruhi Suzumiya, is still the same person she is now.

" Come on, people! We mustn't slack off!" Haruhi barked. Kyon looked at Haruhi.

" Speak for yourself, Haruhi! We have a person who is already slacken off!" Kyon said irritately. Haruhi looked at an autistic fat boy, Satoru Tanaka, who appears to be sleeping on the job. Haruhi stared at Satoru as Kyon got concerned. " Oh boy! Something tells me Haruhi's gonna be pissed at Satoru for sleeping on the job. This is not going to end well for Satoru!" Kyon said in his mind. But then suddenly, Haruhi went to the boxes...and grabbed out a blanket and put it on Satoru. " What?! Haruhi never done that before! Could it be that she's always nice to Satoru!" Kyon questioned in mind as he looked puzzled. Haruhi looked Kyon.

" Pretend you didn't see that, Kyon." said Haruhi. Kyon sweatdropped.

" I will..." Kyon said looking confused as they went back to work. By the time, it was getting late. So the SOS Brigade are heading home. " Hey! Satoru! Wake up! It's time to go home!" Kyon called Satoru as Satoru finally woke up.

" Oh crap! I fell asleep on the job again!" Satoru panicked. Kyon comforts him.

" It's okay. You couldn't help it." Kyon said calmly. Satoru calmed down as he looked at the blanket on him.

" Thanks for the blanket, Kyon." Satoru said. Kyon had to tell Satoru about the blanket.

" Oh I didn't give you that blanket." Kyon said. Then Satoru looked confused as he tried to figure out who did give him the blanket.

" Is wasn't Koizumi, was it?" Satoru said. Kyon shook his head, no. It wasn't Koizumi. " Then it was Nagato, right?" Satoru asked. Still, nope. " Mikuru?" Satoru asked again. Once again, nope. Then Satoru figured it out. " Haruhi?! Haruhi gave me this?!" Satoru said all shocked. Kyon nodded, yes, as Satoru got the right answer. Satoru looked puzzled. He realized that Haruhi never did that before.

" It seems Haruhi was so nice to you. Even I find that confusing!" Kyon said to Satoru, sweatdropped. Satoru looked puzzled for a minute...and smiled.

" I guess Haruhi wasn't that bossy all the time." Satoru smiled as he put the back of his right back to his chin. Kyon smiled too.

" Well, come on. It's time to head home. Your parents must be worried sick about you." Kyon said. Satoru agreed as they both went home. When Satoru got home, his mom went up to him.

" Satoru Tanaka! You came home late! Don't you realized that your father and I are worried sick about you?" His mom snapped. Satoru felt guilty.

" Sorry. I had to help Haruhi and the other with SOS Brigade work...again. But unfortunately, I slept on the job again." Satoru sweatdropped. His mom facepalmed.

" **sigh** Unbelievable, Satoru. You're never going to do a good job if you're gonna get a job like that! Unbelievable..." His mom looked stressed.

" Well, look on the bright side! Haruhi didn't yelled at me. She gave me a blanket instead." Satoru smiled. His mom looked confused...and then sighed.

" Look, whatever. Dinner's ready. Just go sit down and let's enjoy." His mom said. Satoru felt guilty as he got scolded by his mom. He sat down and enjoyed a family dinner. He also had homework to do too. After he finished, he watched his favorite anime and went to bed. The next day, Satoru is at school in the same classroom he always go to. Kyon was talking to his friends.

" Hey, guys!" Satoru greeted. Kyon and his friends looked at him, not saying anything. " W-what? Is there something on my face?" Satoru said looking all confused. Then Kyon finally asked.

" We're talking about you and Haruhi." Kyon said. Satoru looked shocked.

" W-why do you asked?!" Satoru said looking panicked. Kyon smiled. Satoru sighed. " Anyways, is Haruhi here?" he asked. Kyon looked at Haruhi as she's sitting at the window. " I guess she changed her hair again?" Satoru sweatdroppped. Kyon chuckled.

" Yeah...Say...I have an idea! Why don't you go talk to her? See if you can brightened her good mood?" Kyon asked to Satoru. Satoru's heart started pounding.

" W-why me?! I'm not very good at talking to girls!" Satoru panicked.

" It'll be fine. Just go talk to her.' Kyon smiled. So Satoru went up to talk to Haruhi.

" Um...Hi, Haruhi." Satoru said as his heart continued pounding. Haruhi gave him the silent treatment. " So...I like your hair!" Satoru laughed nervously.

" Thanks." Haruhi said, still looking at the window. Satoru was still nervous.

" Listen...sorry for sleeping on the job again." Satoru apologized to Haruhi.

" That's okay. You were tired." Haruhi said. Satoru's heart started to pound fast as he tried to say something else too.

" So anyways...thanks for the blanket you gave me!" Satoru grinned nervously. Haruhi went quiet for a minute.

" You're welcome. Look, I gotta get ready for class. Better talk to me some other time." said Haruhi as she's getting ready for class. Satoru felt bad to himself.

" Nice going, you idiot! Haruhi is peeved at you! A fine friend you are. Now she thinks I'm an idiot! **Sigh** Oh well. I gotta get ready for class too." Satoru said in his thought as he gets ready for class. Ichigo and Nagato looked at him.

" Hmph! Pathetic...He needs to learn how to be a man." said Ichigo.

" Just give him time. He'll man up eventually." said Nagato. Ichigo grabbed his workbook.

" Let's hope so." said Ichigo as class started. During lunch break, Kyon and Satoru were having lunch together. Kyon felt pity towards Satoru as Satoru looked sad.

" Is everything alright, Satoru?" Kyon comforts him again. Satoru looked at Kyon.

" Haruhi thinks I'm an idiot because I slept on the job yesterday. She's really angry at me." Satoru whimpered.

" Haruhi's going through some problems. Just give her time. I'm sure she's not mad at you anyway." Kyon comforts him once again. Satoru looked depressed. After they finished their lunch, their class starts. Satoru looked at the window, hoping that Haruhi will forgive Satoru for his lack of work.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2: Haruhi the Perfectionist

At the SOS Brigade club, Satoru was late. Haruhi glared at Satoru.

" Late again, eh, Satoru?" Haruhi barked at Satoru. Satoru wasn't pleased with himself either.

" Sorry! Guess I was a tad bit tardy today." Satoru said, looking guilty. Haruhi sighed and facepalmed.

" **sigh** I guess it can't be helped. I'll let you go this time. But stop being late for work!" Haruhi scolded Satoru. Satoru nodded as he went to his seat. Then Haruhi noticed that there was a piece of paper sticking out of Satoru's bag. " What's in your bag, Satoru?" Haruhi asked. Satoru jumped and looked nervously at Haruhi. Satoru tried to not ask, but failed.

" N-nothing..." Satoru said started to sweat bullets. Without hesitation, Haruhi grabbed a piece of paper out of Satoru's bag and it was a drawing of a creature. Satoru tried to get it back, but failed.

" What is this? Is this an alien?" Haruhi scowled at Satoru. Satoru tried not to confess, but once again, failed.

" No...it's not an alien. It's a monster." Satoru said. Haruhi glared at Satoru again.

" You do realized that this club is about aliens! Not monsters!" Haruhi scolded Satoru again. Satoru felt disappointed to himself.

" Look, Haruhi, he can't help it. He's an artist. He draws other things that aren't aliens!" Kyon said specifically to Haruhi. Haruhi looked at Kyon for a sec, then the picture. Then, she had an idea.

" Well since he's an artist, I suppose I can let him go this time." Haruhi smiled. Satoru looked surprised.

" R-really?!" Satoru was excited, but Haruhi interrupted.

" On one condition!" Haruhi said with that tone of a voice. Satoru started looking a bit confused and asked Haruhi.

" W-what is it?" Satoru asked Haruhi. Haruhi looked and smiled at Satoru as she was about request him something.

" I want you to draw a poster of the SOS Brigade club." said Haruhi specifically. Satoru and Kyon were shocked.

" Are you serious, Haruhi?! He doesn't have to do that!" Kyon shouted. Haruhi grinned.

" It's the only way we'll get more club members!" Haruhi giggled. Satoru looked concerned.

" I-it doesn't have to look perfect, right?" Satoru sweatdropped. Then Haruhi stared at Satoru, looking all serious. Satoru realized that Haruhi does want it to look perfect. " Y-You do want it to look perfect, right?" Satoru asked concerned. Haruhi grinned and nodded. Satoru grumbled. " Okay, I'll see what I can do." Satoru said looking unpleased. Kyon was a little concerned about this.

" You don't have to do it, Satoru." Kyon said, but unfortunately, Satoru has to.

" No, no! It's fine. I can do it to improve my art skills more. I'm just doing this for Haruhi's sake." Satoru smiled at Kyon, but still not looking pleased. Kyon sighed.

" Very well. But like I said, you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Kyon said, feeling sorry for Satoru because Haruhi's abusing Satoru.

" It's fine, it's fine." Satoru said as he grabbed out a blank piece of paper and starts drawing a poster. Couple of hours later, Haruhi looked at Satoru's drawing and kept telling him to do it all over again until she founds a perfect one.

" Do it over!" Haruhi said. Satoru couldn't take it anymore.

" Haruhi, I made 18 drawings and now you're telling me to do it again? Haven't I done enough?" Satoru said looking exhausted. Haruhi glared at Satoru.

" Look, Satoru, we needed more club members! And I'm not gonna let you go until I find a perfect one! So keep drawing!" Haruhi barked at Satoru again. Satoru grunted and started all over again.

" Haruhi, he's done enough! Give him a break!" Kyon said sternly. Haruhi scowled at Kyon.

" He is not going anywhere until he makes a perfect drawing! So you stay out of this, Kyon!" Haruhi yelled at Kyon. Kyon looked irritated, but let it slide. Couple of minutes later, Satoru finished drawing. So he showed it to Haruhi. Haruhi inspected it...and finally accepted this drawing. " Perfect! Good job, Satoru! I knew you can do it!" Haruhi looked pleased to Satoru. Satoru was really exhausted. His back and hand is all tired.

" **pant pant** Can I take a break now?" Satoru said looking tired and stressed. Haruhi looked at Satoru...and grabbed a sleeping bag for Satoru.

" Okay. You can take a rest. You can sleep in this sleeping bag if you want." Haruhi smiled. Satoru finally got up and went in the sleeping bag...and went to sleep. Haruhi was pleased with him. Kyon sighed a relief, but looked at Haruhi and Satoru...and then smiled.

" Maybe they need some time together. I'm gonna have to ask their parents." Kyon said in his thought. It was getting late. Satoru's parents and Haruhi's mom came to the school.

" Ugh! I can't believed you made Satoru do this! You gotta stop abusing him, Haruhi!" Satoru's mom said to Haruhi. Haruhi took a deep breath...and then exhaled.

" I didn't mean to. I was just trying to get more club members." Haruhi said seriously. Then Haruhi's mom went up to Haruhi.

" Sweetie, don't you think you're being hard on him? After all, you were nice to him." said her mom. Haruhi looked at Satoru. Then the principal of the school came up.

" What's going on?" said the principal. Satoru's mom tolded the principal what happened and the principal looked at Haruhi." He went up and talked her. " Miss Suzumiya, I know you want to attend more club members, but the reason why nobody wants to join your club is because of your behavior. You gotta stop abusing people to improve your club more. This makes me worried." said the principal to Haruhi. Haruhi stopped looking serious after she heard what the principal said. Now she understands why nobody joined her club. Haruhi now felt guilty and pity towards Satoru. Then Kyon went up.

" Sir, I understand what you're saying. So here's a thought: What if Haruhi and Satoru spend some time together? I mean, that would solve the problem!" Kyon smiled. The principal thought that it wasn't a bad idea after all. Then the principal had an idea!

" I have an idea! How about Haruhi and Satoru the spend the night together in school? They don't have to go home for today, but at least they'll their problem solved!" The principal smiled. Haruhi's mom and Kyon agreed. This puzzled Satoru's mom.

" Are you sure? I mean, they have homework to do." asked Satoru's mom. The principal comforts Satoru's mom.

" Trust me. It'll work! They don't have to do homework. They can spend the night together at this school!" The principal said. Satoru's mom looked puzzled for a minute...and accepts the principal's word. " What do you think, Suzumiya?" said the principal. Haruhi thinked... and nodded. So Satoru's parents and Haruhi's mom went to shop for Haruhi and Satoru. Is Haruhi gonna spend some time with Satoru? Will this make Haruhi turn over a new leaf?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3:Spending the night together

Later that night, at the school, Satoru woke up and realizes that he is still in the school.

" Oh crap! I can't believe I overslept! And I'm still in the school!" said Satoru. But Haruhi saw Satoru waking up.

" Hey, Satoru! I see you're finally awake. Just in time because dinner's ready!" Haruhi smiled. Satoru was confused because Haruhi never acted like this before. Haruhi stopped being bossy and started being nice. " The principal and Kyon let us stay in the school for the rest of tonight. So it's just you and me for now." Haruhi said happily. Once again, Satoru was still confused. After he got changed, he sat down to have dinner with Haruhi. Tonight's dinner was ramen in the cup. So they enjoyed dinner. " Satoru, about my behavior...I'm...I'm really sorry. I finally why nobody joined our club. It was because of my bossy and bitchy behavior. So I decided that maybe now it's a good time to change." Haruhi said, feeling guilty. Satoru was surprised. Haruhi never said that before until now.

" I guess we all had those moments." Satoru grinned. Haruhi chuckled. After dinner, they took a shower, but are in different shower rooms. Haruhi's in the girls' showers, while Satoru's in the boys' shower room. After a shower, they got dressed and went out to watch the stars. Haruhi wants to confess something to Satoru.

" Your drawing was really good." Haruhi smiled. Satoru looked at Haruhi, all puzzled.

" I thought you weren't into monsters." Satoru asked Haruhi. Haruhi felt even more guilty.

" That's because I was selfish. I'm sorry..." Haruhi said. Satoru paused for a minute...and smiled.

" Sometimes, we criticize our work." Satoru said calmly. He didn't bothered to continue, but did it anyway. " Why are you always nice to me?" asked Satoru. Haruhi went silent for a minute...and finally confesses.

" Because I have feelings towards you. I realized that you're kind of guy that I always dreamt about. I have feelings for you...and I love you." Haruhi said as she begins to cry. " I realizes that I was so bossy! I didn't have a lot of friends! Everyone hated me! But you liked me! **Sniff** That's the reason why I have feelings for you! That's why I was being nice to you! And that's why I love you!" Haruhi cried as she leaned towards Satoru. She cried and cried. Satoru now understands why Haruhi was so nice to him. In fact, Haruhi wasn't mad at him for sleeping on the job. She has feelings towards him.

" I understand." Satoru said. Haruhi looked at Satoru, all surprised. " I understand why you were so nice to me." Satoru began to cry too. " **sniff** You were so nice to me because you love me! You were so nice that you were so kind to me! And I understand!" Satoru smiled as he shed tears. " I have feelings towards you too! In fact, I love you!" Satoru cried. Haruhi was surprised of Satoru's words.

" Really?!" Haruhi said, feeling elated.

" Yeah!" Satoru smiled. They both cried happily...and they kissed. Tonight was the best night they ever had! And they're proud of it! Finally, They brushed their teeth...and went to bed. The next day, School started. After Haruhi and Satoru got changed and went to their classroom, everyone was bewildered at Satoru and Haruhi that they are finally changing.

" I'm proud of you two." said Kyon. " You two finally got things solved! Especially you, Haruhi. You finally lightened up your attitude." Kyon smiled. Then Ichigo and Nagato walked up to them.

" Not only that, but now they're finally dating now!" Ichigo smiled. Kyon agreed. The bell ranged and class was started. During lunch break, for the first time ever, Haruhi was having lunch with Kyon and Satoru. They're having a grand time. Finally, Haruhi said something.

" So...you guys wanna ditch the club?" Haruhi asked. Suddenly, Kyon and Satoru were shocked of what Haruhi said.

" You wanna ditch the SOS Brigade? You never done that before! And now you're saying you want to?" Kyon said confusedly. Haruhi nodded.

" Yeah, I figured that the club wasn't good for me anyway. Not because we weren't getting club members, but because of my behavior problems." Haruhi smiled with her eye closed. It was the first time Haruhi said that.

" Well what about that poster I made for you?" Satoru asked.

" I decided to scrap it. It's not worth running a club anymore." Haruhi said.

" So much for getting new club members..." Satoru said in his mind. " Well, what else should we be doing instead?" Satoru asked. Haruhi suggested one thing: a study group.

" I figured we start a study group instead. Ya know, us doing homework for the school and thinking about going to college. Ya know, all those stuff that we can do for the future!" Haruhi smiled. Satoru and Kyon looked at each other and Haruhi continued. " Not only that, but we can watch a movie as well!" Haruhi suggested.

" I don't know. I'm not into movies anymore." Satoru said as he took a bite of his lunch.

" Aw come on! It'll be fun!" Haruhi comforts Satoru. Kyon agreed.

" Well as long as we have a little downtime." Kyon asked.

" Just as long as it's not a horror flick. I hate horror movies!" Satoru said as he shuddered.

" Don't worry. It's not. It's just gonna be a sci-fi action film that I liked!" Haruhi smiled. They all agreed.

" Then it's settled! We'll invite Mikuru, Nagato and Koizumi at our study group and watch a movie!" Kyon smiled. Haruhi nodded. Then they looked at Satoru.

" Oh, why not? I guess we can use a little fun-time!" Satoru grinned. After they finished eating their lunch, the next class has started.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4: A study group

School was almost over as Satoru, Haruhi and the rest are cleaning the classroom. Satoru was in charge of sweeping the floors. His back was pretty tired.

" UGH! My back is killing me! If I haven't gained weight, I would be in a better situation by now!" Satoru complained.

" You gotta stop eating fast food and junk food. That's the whole reason why you gained weight and the reason why your back's killing you." Kyon said. Satoru understands what Kyon was saying.

" I know, but I couldn't help it! I grew up on fast food and junk food!" Satoru complained again. Kyon sighed.

" Well you need to get out of that habit if you want to have a better future with Haruhi." Kyon said looking sterned.

" I'll keep that in mind." Satoru said as he continued to sweep the floors. After school, everyone went home. Satoru was getting ready and waiting for his friends to do a study group. When his friends arrived, they went into Satoru's room. " It's not much, but come on in!" Satoru smiled. In Satoru's room, he had manga, anime, figurines, all that stuff.

" I gotta say, Satoru. Your room is something else." Kyon sweatdropped. Mikuru looked around.

" I didn't know you were an otaku!" Mikuru said looking surprised. Satoru almost understands what Mikuru said.

" I'm more of a weeaboo than an otaku, Mikuru." Satoru said specifically. Haruhi looked confused for a second and then smiled.

" It doesn't look too bad! Just awesome and perfect!" Haruhi smiled some more. Satoru was pleased of what Haruhi said.

" Well, anyways, let's get started! Oh, one question, Haruhi: did you the movie?" Satoru asked Haruhi.

" You betcha!" Haruhi said as she grabbed out the DVD of her favorite movie: Robocop. Satoru looked surprised.

" Holy crap! Robocop? That's your favorite movie?" Satoru said. Haruhi nodded.

" It's a better classics!" Haruhi grinned.

" I heard it's really violent." Mikuru said, looking scared to watch that movie.

" Well when we're done with studying, we could watch it. I'll even prepare the popcorn!" said Satoru. Everyone agreed as they started studying. Two hours had passed and everyone is still studying. Except Nagato. She finished her homework already. Kyon needs some catching up to do. Satoru, Haruhi, Mikuru and Koizumi were about to finished their homework.

" Hey, no fair! How come you guys were about finished your homework, but I'm still behind?" Kyon said, looking all shocked. They looked at each other.

" I guess you can probably say we did our studies more." Satoru sweatdropped. Kyon looked worried.

" Yeah, but I'm still behind!" Kyon griped.

" Relax, Kyon. It's not the end of the world! You'll catch up!" Haruhi said to Kyon. Kyon felt disappointed to himself. Finally, an hour passed and Kyon was almost done with his homework. Satoru looked blank.

" What's the matter, Satoru?" Koizumi asked. Satoru smiled.

" Oh, it's nothing much. I just remembered that next month, Summer's coming. Which means Summer break's about to start!" Satoru giggled. Everyone remembered.

" Oh yeah! I forgot. What are we gonna do this summer?" Kyon asked. Everyone thought.

" Well I'm gonna be doing some cleaning at my house this summer." Mikuru said.

" I'm gonna read some more books." Nagato said. Kyon looked at Satoru, Haruhi and Koizumi.

" What about you guys?" Kyon asked. Haruhi, Koizumi and Satoru looked at each other.

" We're thinking about getting summer jobs." Haruhi suggested. " I'm thinking about working at the Cosplay Café!" She said again. Kyon looked at Satoru.

" I'm thinking about working at Starbuck's." Satoru suggested.

" What will you be doing?" Kyon asked Satoru. Satoru thought.

" I don't know...make Coffee?" Satoru suggested again. Kyon then looked at Koizumi.

" I'm thinking about working at a bookstore." Koizumi suggested. Kyon thought of what to do in summer break.

" What about you, Kyon?" asked Satoru. Kyon thinked harder, but couldn't.

" Oh! Uh...I haven't thought of what to do for summer break. But I'll think about it!" Kyon said as he finally finished his homework. " Okay, I'm finished! Movie time!" Everyone went to the living room while Satoru prepares the popcorn. They sat down to watch Robocop. After the movie, they head home.

" Best movie ever!" Koizumi said. Kyon agreed.

" I've seen the movie this more badass." Nagato said.

" Meh. It was okay. Just not my type of movie." Mikuru said. When Haruhi was about to leave, she kissed Satoru on the cheek.

" See you tomorrow!" Haruhi winked at Satoru. Satoru waved good-bye to Haruhi and his friends. When he got inside, Satoru's mom looked confused.

" That's funny. I thought you, Haruhi and your friends were joining to a club today." Satoru's mom said, looking puzzled.

" Yeah, Haruhi decided that it's time to disband that club forever." Satoru said to his mom. Satoru's mom looked at Satoru.

" I'm guessing she changing because what the principal said?" ask Satoru's mom. Satoru nodded. Satoru's mom paused for a minute and smiled. " Well you two are gonna a better future together." Satoru's mom giggled. Satoru nodded again. Finally, dinner was ready. Satoru enjoyed his dinner and his dessert, watched his favorite anime, and went to bed. Satoru had a blast with his friends today. I wonder what is he gonna do tomorrow? And is Satoru and his friends are gonna plan something together for summer?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5: Summer's here

A month later, it's finally summer. Which means summer break is finally coming up just right now. So everyone in school is preparing for summer vacation. At lunch, Satoru, Haruhi and Kyon have lunch together.

" Ah! At last summer's here! Now we get to enjoy a summer vacation!" Satoru smiled. Kyon and Haruhi agreed.

" Don't get relaxed, dude. Remember, we got homework for the summer." Kyon said sternly.

" I know that, Kyon. You don't have to ruin the mood." Satoru said, looking irritated. Haruhi giggled.

" At least we'll get summer jobs!" Haruhi grinned. " We do need to get paid anyway." Haruhi said as she's chowing down her lunch. Satoru agreed.

" Well I am gonna get a summer job at Starbuck's..." Satoru thought.

" And I am gonna work at the Cosplay Café...I think we got something planned!" Haruhi said happily. Once again, Satoru agreed. Then they looked at Kyon.

" So what are you gonna do on summer break, Kyon?" Satoru asked. Kyon was too embarrassed to say it, but said it anyway.

" Well it's kinda embarrassing, but my mom told me that she and her dad are gonna be out of town for the next few weeks. So I had no choice, but to keep an eye on my sister." Kyon said, looking embarrassed. Haruhi giggled and Satoru chuckled.

" Yeah that is embarrassing, but at least it gets the job done right!" Satoru grinned.

" Wish we could go somewhere on summer vacation...but we don't have any money for that." Haruhi frowned. Kyon and Satoru agreed.

" Well, at least we'll get paid from our jobs!" Satoru said being positive. They agree. After lunch, class just started. The next day is the first day of summer break! So everyone got their report cards, packed their homework in their bags, and headed home for summer vacation. The day after that, Satoru was ready to go to his summer job. " I'm going to summer job! See you later!" Satoru said as he took off.

" Have a good day, Satoru!" said Satoru's mom as she waved good-bye to Satoru. At Starbuck's, Satoru made some coffees to the customers. Later, he finally got paid. The next day, Satoru was making coffee when the principal from Satoru's school came in.

" I'll take a Carmel Mocha Frappuccino please." said the principal. The cashier registered the principal's Frappuccino.

" That'll be ¥500 please." said the cashier. The principal gives her ¥500 and took a seat. Satoru made the Frappuccino. When he gave it to the principal, the principal noticed him before.

" Mr. Tanaka?" The principal said looking surprised. Satoru looked at the principal.

" Oh, hello, sir! Didn't see you there. What are you doing here?" Satoru asked.

" Nothing much. Although, I've been trying to ask my students if they can help me clean the school." The principal said.

" What happened?" Satoru asked again. The principal frowned.

" Unfortunately, the students had summer trips to go to. And I need someone to clean the school for me! Some students are so stubborn!" The principal said looking a bit angry. Satoru thought for a minute.

" Well what if I help you with the school?" Satoru said. The principal looked surprised.

" You do that for me?!" The principal said. Satoru smiled.

" Yeah! I have nowhere to go!" Satoru grinned. " Who knows? Maybe I'll spend a little 'Satoru time' while cleaning the school!" Satoru smiled. The principal was filled with joy.

" Then it's settled! I'll call your parents and your boss and tell them that you're gonna help me clean up the school for today!" The principal smiled. Satoru looked at the principal.

" Only a day?" Satoru asked. The principal nodded.

" Yeah, I only need a day to clean the school. Every summer, it only takes a day to clean the school!" The principal said specifically. Satoru looked puzzled...and accepts the principal's word...and went back to work. That night, Satoru was at school, ready to clean.

" **sigh** Finally. Satoru time!" Satoru said to himself as he started mopping the floors. He was still cleaning when somebody knocked on the door. " Come in!" Satoru called. Someone stepped in. It was Ichigo. " Ichigo? What are you doing here?" Satoru asked.

" Uh, well...I just want to ask you something." Ichigo said. Satoru looked confused.

" Fire away." Satoru said. Ichigo was too nervous to say it, but said it anyway.

" Do you...want to go the beach?" Ichigo asked. Satoru was shocked. Ichigo never said that before.

" Did you just...asked me to go the beach?! You never said that before! It's very rare of you to say that!" Satoru looked puzzled. Ichigo felt more nervous.

" I'm just asking you if we can have some fun together on summer break. You know, you, me, Nagato, Haruhi, Panzer, Mikuru and some of your other friends." Ichigo asked again. Satoru was even more confused. For the first time ever, Ichigo was actually being nice. He was never nice at all. " Well, do you want to go to the beach or not?" Ichigo said. Satoru spaced out.

" Uh, yes! I would! When?" Satoru asked.

" First thing in the morning." Ichigo said. Satoru said okay to Ichigo and Ichigo left. Satoru continued cleaning, looking all confused of what Ichigo said. It was the first time Ichigo said that. Could it be that Ichigo is becoming nice again? For that, we'll never know for sure...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6: At the beach

The next day, Satoru and his friends are at the beach for the rest of the summer break. Satoru is sitting with his girlfriend, Haruhi, while the others are having fun. Kyon is building a sand castle with his sister, Koizumi is relaxing, Nagato and Ichigo are reading books together, and Mikuru and Panzer are playing. Summer was really great! Even for Satoru and his friends. Then Kyon was about to get his friends drinks.

" Hey, I'm off to get some cold beverages! What's everyone's opinion on beverages?" Kyon asked his friends. Haruhi was first as she raised her hand.

" Me! Cola please!" Haruhi said.

" Lemonade please!" Ichigo was next.

" I'll take some iced tea." Nagato suggested.

" I'll have OJ please!" Satoru suggested as well as he raised his hand. Panzer and Mikuru were next.

" I'll have what Nagato's having!" Panzer said.

" Me too!" Mikuru said. That was everyone except for Kyon's sister.

" I'll have what Satoru's having!" Kyon's sister said. Kyon count his fingers and making sure that that was everyone.

" Alright, coming right up!" Kyon said as he went to get drinks for everyone(including himself). Satoru took a deep breath and exhaled. He and his girlfriend, Haruhi felt relaxed.

" It's a really nice day at the beach." Satoru said feeling more relaxed.

" You said it!" Haruhi agreed. Then she kissed Satoru on the cheek. " I wonder what future we will have?" Haruhi wondered. Satoru thought about that too.

" I dunno. I mean it is a bright future after all. I mean, graduating college, going to work, getting married and having a kid...that would be awesome!" Satoru smiled. Haruhi agreed.

" Yeah, I guess our future is more awesome." Haruhi grinned. Satoru and Haruhi still haven't thought of what kind of marriage can they have, but they'll think about it some other time. For now, they're spending the rest of summer break before they went back to school. Then Kyon arrived with the drinks.

" Okay, cola for Haruhi and OJ for Satoru." Kyon said as he handed both the cola and the OJ to Haruhi and Satoru.

" Thank you, Kyon!" Haruhi said as she opened a can of cola.

" Thanks, Kyon!" Satoru said as he opened a can of OJ. Kyon handed the rest to his friends. Summer was great! Even for Satoru and his friends. Finally, summer was finally over. As Satoru and his friends finally went back to school. Look's like the 2nd Semester has finally started!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7: The 2nd semester

After summer break was over, the 2nd semester has finally started. Which means more homework! Satoru's not worried about homework, but even if he does, it will always be due on the day to turn in homeworks and/or if there was a test coming up. During class, Satoru was thinking about if he wants to go to college or not(since college is gonna be a pain in the butt for him). Satoru wasn't paying attention in class.

" Mr. Tanaka! Are you paying attention?" The teacher said. Satoru jumped and said no. " Just pay attention! This'll be part of the test!" The teacher said. Satoru apologized and paid attention. After class, Satoru was sitting on the desk, still thinking that if he wants to go college or not. The Kyon appeared.

" Why haven't you paid attention in class?" Kyon asked. Satoru told something.

" Sorry. I was thinking that if I need to go to college or not. Which I think I won't be." Satoru said as he sighed. Kyon was confused.

" Why not?" Kyon said. Then Satoru answered that question.

" 'Cause college is gonna be too much of a headache for me. Doing nothing but studying and other test stuff. It's hard work!" Satoru said.

" Well then how are ya gonna be with Haruhi if you don't want to go to college?" Kyon said.

" That's the problem." Satoru said not feeling pleased with himself. Kyon thought for a minute.

" Well why don't you and Haruhi talked about it? It might work." Kyon asked. Satoru was thinking of that.

" I thought about it, but I don't know if I had the heart to talk to her." Satoru asked nervously. Kyon thinked for a minute...and had an idea.

" Here's an idea: Why don't I invite your friends over at your house and then we can talk about it?" Kyon said. Satoru never thought about that.

" That might be worth a shot." Satoru agreed. They both agreed and went to their next classes. After school, Satoru was waiting for them to come. Finally, the doorbell ranged and it was Satoru's friends. When they went in, they were about to discuss what college they're going to.

" Hey! We're here!" Haruh said. " So you want to help you figure what college you want to go to, right?" Haruhi asked. Satoru nodded.

" Yeah, that's it!" Satoru said. Finally, they went up to Satoru's room. " Okay, let's see...What college do we need to go to?" Satoru thinks. Nagato asked first.

" I'm thinking about going to Nagoya University with Ichigo." said Nagato. Ichigo agreed.

" Well I'm going to Tokyo University! And Kyon and Koizumi are coming with me!" Mikuru smiled. Kyon and Koizumi agreed. " What college are you going to, Satoru?" Mikuru asked. They looked at Satoru.

" Oh! Uh...I haven't really thought about it." Satoru said. Haruhi looked confused.

" Why'd you said that, Satoru?" Haruhi asked. Satoru looked at Haruhi, realizing he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

" Because I don't know if I have to go to college or not." said Satoru.

" You know, you don't have to go to college. That's fine by me." Haruhi smiled. Satoru looked at her.

" Are you sure? You're gonna get lonely without me." Satoru asked Haruhi. Haruhi smiled some more.

" It'll be fine! You just enjoy your time until I graduated college! That way if we're ready to move out on our own, we can get married!" Haruhi suggested. Satoru thought for a minute...and accepts Haruhi's words.

" Then it's settled!" Kyon said. " When all of us excluding Satoru goes to college, we'll have a bright future!" Kyon said as smiled.

" Agreed!" said everyone. When Satoru's friends went home for now, Satoru started on his homework, ate dinner and desert, and went off to bed early. The next day at school, Satoru is thinking of what to future for a future career. He was thinking about getting a regular job first before starting on his dream job. His dream job is to be a Manga-ka. He wants to be the first Manga-ka that has autism! So Satoru starts thinking about his future.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8: His future career

When Satoru got home from school, he thinks about his future career. He really wants to be the first autistic Manga-ka so bad! But in order to make his dream job, he must get regular jobs first. He did get a summer job at Starbuck's, but it was only a summer job.

" What to do? What to do?" Satoru said in his thought. He looked up some Manga Studios on his computer, but couldn't find one. Then he also realized that he wanted to be an animator too. Then he finally came up with an idea for his future career/dream job! But he'll have to share it with his friends and Haruhi at school tomorrow during lunch break. The next day, at school, Satoru can't wait to share his idea of his dream job to his friends.

" Hey, Satoru!" greeted Kyon as he walked up towards Satoru with Haruhi. " So, what's up?" Kyon asked. Satoru was glad that Kyon and Haruhi were here.

" Nothing much. Though, I came up with an idea for my dream job!" Satoru smiled. Kyon and Haruhi wants to hear it, but Satoru told him that he can tell them during lunch break. Kyon and Haruhi said okay and then class started. Then, during lunch break, Satoru shared his idea to Haruhi and Kyon. They looked bewildered.

" So you're thinking about opening your own Anime and Manga studio? That's a lot of work...and a lot of money." Haruhi looked concern.

" Yeah, but it's better than getting a job at either a Manga and/or Anime studio!" Satoru said feeling determined. Haruhi and Kyon looked at each other.

" True. And plus, you can hire different people to work with you. But keep in mind, you have to work too." Kyon said making sure that Satoru wasn't gonna have a problem with it. Satoru nodded.

" I know. In fact, when I opened my own studio and hire a bunch of people, I might work too!" Satoru smiled. Kyon and Haruhi cannot argue with that.

" Okay, then it's settled!" said Haruhi. After lunch break was over, class started again. After school, Satoru and his friends were having an important meeting at the library. Koizumi told them what the meeting was all about.

" A cooking contest? About making Ramen?" Kyon looke confused. Koizumi nodded.

" And it's only gonna start in this school next week?" Ichigo asked. Koizumi nodded.

" And they wants the best judge to taste the Ramen!" Koizumi said feeling determined. Satoru and his friends looked at each other.

" Isn't that kinda hard?" said Panzer sweatdropped.

" It maybe hard, but at least we're trying something new this time!" said Koizumi. Satoru's friends looked at each other...and then looked at Satoru. Satoru looked at them.

" What are you guys looking at me for?" Satoru asked. " Are you thinking that I should compete? But I never cooked before!" Satoru said looking nervously.

" Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt giving it a shot. Besides, you need to learn how to cook for yourself! 'Cause ya can't stick to fast food forever." Kyon said.

" Plus, you need to improve your cooking skills first. You can't use a microwave forever." said Nagato. Satoru looked worried.

" Then why don't you let Mikuru do it?" Satoru asked trying to escape from it. But it failed.

" Sorry, Satoru, but I'm sitting this one out. Besides, your friends are right. You need to learn how to cook!" said Mikuru. What a rotten luck! It looks like Satoru can't get out of this.

" Dammit! But I don't know how to cook!" said Satoru in his mind, looking even more worried. Alongside, Koizumi looked at Haruhi.

" Haruhi, would you like to be the judge?" Koizumi said. Haruhi looked at them, looking nervous too.

" M-me!? But what if Satoru's cooking taste horrible?!" Haruhi looking more scared. Kyon comforts Haruhi and Satoru.

" Listen to me, you two. It doesn't hurt to try! Give it a shot!" said Kyon as he smiled, rooting for both Satoru and Haruhi.

" But...But-Oh, alright! I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Satoru gives in. Kyon looked at Haruhi.

" Oh, why not? But I must warn you, I may not like it!" Haruhi said, also giving in. Kyon was pleased.

" That's the spirit, you two! Knock 'em dead!" said Kyon. Everyone was rooting at Satoru and Haruhi as they were both forced to do it.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9: Preparing for next week

When Satoru got home from school, he's a little worried about next week because he doesn't know how to cook. He was afraid that he was forced to do it thanks to Kyon and his friends. He's also concerned that Haruhi is now the judge of next week's competition. Without hestitation, Satoru had no choice, but to get help from his mom.

" Mom, I need your help!" Satoru said. Satoru's mom looked at him.

" What is it?" said Satoru's mom. Then Satoru told his mom about next week. " You're being forced to compete in a cooking contest?! Ugh! That Kyon! Why is he always forcing you to do this? Have you tell you can't?" asked Satoru's mom.

" I tried! But he wouldn't listen to me and forced me to do it!" Satoru said looking more worried. " And what's worst about it is that he forced Haruhi to be the judge!" Satoru said. Satoru's mom facepalmed.

" I swear he never stops..." Satoru's mom said to herself. " Well what does he want you to make?" Satoru's mom asked. Then Satoru gives his mom the answer. " Ramen? You have to make Ramen?" said Satoru's mom. Satoru nodded.

" And it has to be from scratch!" Satoru said looking even MORE worried. Satoru's mom realizes that her son's in a pickle now. But unfortunately, she has no choice, but to teach him.

" Okay, but it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna require patience and perfection!" Satoru's mom said.

" That's what I was afraid you say." Satoru said looking more nervous. At the kitchen, Satoru's mom taught him how to Ramen from scratch. Satoru did it like 5 times until he got it right.

" Perfect! I think you're gonna win this competition!" said Satoru's mom being positive.

" Hope I don't choke this time." Satoru said looking nervous. Then Satoru's dad tried to figure what's going on.

" What's going on?" asked Satoru's dad.

" Satoru's friend, Kyon forced him to compete in a cooking contest. They said it has to be a ramen made for scratch!" said Satoru's mom. Satoru's dad now looks worried. " Which, one question: Why is he forcing you to do it?" Satoru's mom asked.

" He said I need to improve my cooking skills than just using a microwave and eating fast food. That's why I was forced to do it!" Satoru said. Satoru's parents looked at each other.

" Well I'm sure it's not that bad! I mean, Kyon was right. You need to cook for yourself if you're ever going to move out on your own." Satoru's dad said. Satoru was afraid his father might said that. But Satoru's mom comforts him.

" Your father's right, sweetie. You can't stick to fast food forever. I mean, yeah, it's me and your father's fault we got you hooked on fast food. And we need to stop doing that! That's why you need to cook your meals." Satoru's mom said. Satoru thought for minute, trying not to be stubborn and selfish...and accept his parent's words.

" Okay. I'll do my best!" Satoru said being positive. He had to be prepare for next week!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10: The cooking competition!

A week later, it was time for the cooking contest. This challenge focuses on making ramen.

" Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Welcome to the 45th annual cooking contest! Today, our only challenge in this contest is making ramen!" said the announcer. Satoru is nervous, but is ready to compete. " Let's say hello to our only judge, the girl who used to be the leader of the SOS Brigade...Haruhi Suzumiya!" said the announcer as he showed Haruhi as a judge to the audience. The audience clapped.

" Aw, this is gonna be good!" said the boy as he chuckled.

" This'll definitely give Haruhi a taste of her own medicine since she kept being a bitch all the time! Maybe if one of the contestant made an awful cooking, then maybe this'll learn her lesson of not to be bossy and bitchy towards us!" the second boy said as they both laughed. Haruhi was afraid of this. Satoru will do whatever it takes to win.

" And now, let's get started! On the left side, the autistic boy who loves drawing anime and stuff, Satoru Tanaka!" The announcer said. Satoru waved his hand, looking a bit nervous. Those two boys also made fun of him.

" Satoru? Competing? Aw, this is gonna be WAY better!" the first boy said.

" Yeah, I never liked him. He's diagnosed with autism and he does is draw anime and stuff! What a freak!" the second boy laughed.

" I hope he chokes this time!" the first boy laughed. Satoru was also afraid this might happen too.

" Okay, Satoru. You can do this! Remember what your mom taught ya." Satoru said in his mind.

" Ready! Set! Cook!" the announcer said as the contest began. They started cooking ramen. When time was up, both ramens were made! Now it's up to Haruhi to taste. Haruhi tasted the 2nd contestant's ramen. She wasn't too keen on it. Then she tasted Satoru's...and Satoru's turned out good! Now she must make a decision. And in the end...SATORU WINS! Everyone cheered! The two boys who made fun of them were shocked.

" Your ramen turned out really good, Satoru!" Haruhi said. Satoru was pleased. Satoru didn't blew it at all!

" See? If you just improve your cooking skills more, you'll cook for yourself and loose weight quickly!" Kyon smiled. Satoru blushed.

" He's right, man. You can't stick to fast food forever." said Ichigo.

" I guess cooking wasn't so bad." Satoru said feeling determined. Satoru's parents walked up to him, feeling proud of him.

" Can't believe you won, Satoru! Great job!" Satoru's mom smiled. Satoru's dad was even more proud of him!

" Now you know why we need to cook for ourselves!" Satoru's dad said. Then Satoru's mom looked at Kyon.

" Oh! By the way, Kyon. I wanted to talk to you about something. Next time, don't force him to do this. When he said he doesn't to do it, he doesn't want to do it!" Satoru's mom said sternly. Kyon felt guilty since he did force Satoru to compete.

" You're right. I'm sorry. I guess I always force people into doing something else." Kyon said. The Haruhi's mom went up to him.

" And don't force my daughter to do judging too! 'Cause I saw those two boys making fun of both my daughter and Satoru too." Haruhi's mom said, feeling concern. Kyon and his friends looked at those two boys that made fun of them.

" I'll handle this." said Ichigo.

" Me too." said Nagato. They walked to those boys to talk some sense into them.

" HEY, YOU BASTARD! WHAT'S THE IDEA OF MAKING FUN OF THEM!? JUST BECAUSE YOU MADE FUN OF THEM DOESN'T MEAN WE CANNOT KICK YOUR ASS!" said Ichigo angrily. The boys looked scared at Ichigo and also saw Nagato making a fist.

" W-we're sorry! We won't do it!" The first boy said, looking scared.

" Yes! We won't! JUST DON'T KILL US!" The second boy said, looking also scared.

" Good! Don't let it happen again! If you do, your asses are grasses! Got that?" said Ichigo sternly. The boys looked even more scared.

" YES! NOW DON'T KILL US!" The boys said.

" Good! NOW GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Ichigo roared. Then the boys ran away, feeling scared.

" See? This is why we don't trust bullies. They're a bunch a jerks!" Satoru said.

" Agreed." said Haruhi. Then they went home. Satoru puts his trophy on the bookself and gearing up for next year. 'Cause next year is Satoru's 3rd year in High school!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Chapter 11: 3rd year in High School

After a year later, Satoru and his friends are now in 3rd year of High school. Which means one thing: Entrance Exams. But Satoru not going to college, he'll be figuring out what place to move, getting a regular job, all the crap. But he was wondering how is he gonna live a better life with or without his girlfriend, Haruhi? First class has started. The teacher made an announcement.

" Hello, students. Well you're all 3rd year students. Which means Entrance Exams is coming up. You all need to study hard if you all are gonna have to fulfill your future! There will be no slacking off this year! You must do your homework in order to go to college. I mean, look, some of you can go to college and some of you don't have to. It's simple. But you must do your homework in order to get out and fulfill your dreams! That's why some of you have to study for Entrance Exams! Like I said, there will be NO slacking off! I mean, sure, you'll have some vacation time, but in vacation, you have to do your homework! No if, and or buts! So study hard!" The teacher said firmly. Since Satoru's not going to college, he doesn't have to take Entrance Exams. But what will happen to Haruhi and her friends? This made Satoru think very hard that if he changes his mind or not(which he won't)? During lunch break, Satoru, Kyon, Haruhi and Ichigo(now that he changed his attitude and his hair is white again) are having a conversation.

" What are we gonna do? The teacher's right. We have to study hard in order to get to college!" Kyon said, looking worried.

" Well we gotta find some way to think about our future! I mean, I know Satoru's not going to college. So that's no problem to him!" said Ichigo.

" Yeah, but what will happen if Satoru and I are separated?" Haruhi asked. Kyon was afraid of that too.

" That's the problem." Kyon said. They thinked and thinked. Satoru has nothing to say.

" Well we gotta think of something. I mean, we can't let you two be separated forever. 'Cause if you guys do, what will happen to you guys' future?" said Ichigo. Satoru went silent, but finally said something.

" Well, if Haruhi does go to college, she can go to college to a place where I can move...or she doesn't have to go to college either?" Satoru threw out some suggestions.

" Well where will you be moving to?" Haruhi asked.

" Kyoto." Satoru answered. Kyon, Ichigo and Haruhi thinked for a minute, but got nothing.

" This is gonna be hard! 'Cause what will happen if Satoru and I are separated from two different cities?" Haruhi said, looking worried.

" It's your choice, Haruhi. Either you can go to college or you don't have to? It's up to you." Satoru smiled giving Haruhi her biggest decision. Haruhi looked nervous.

" I'll...think about it." Haruhi said as the bell ranged. They got ready for next class. Will Haruhi finally made her decision?

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
